A Trip To Stillwater
by left my heart in Paris
Summary: After a message is left on the answering machine from one Jackson Gibbs. Gibbs has to decide if he can put the past behind him and let Jack into his family once again. Part of the Callie and Owen series, don't have to have read others to understand but might help.


**OK so I want to thank everyone for reviewing all the other parts of the Callie and Owen series so far. It means so much and I loved all the response, this is part that I've always wanted to write and is partly mentioned in 'I'm gunna watch you shine' but you don't have to read to understand.**

**So this is the Jenny and the kids meeting Jack. Jackson Gibbs is like my third favourite character in NCIS behind Jenny and Gibbs and I love it when they meet and Jibbs is involved so here we got hope you like.**

A trip to Stillwater

Jenny Gibbs still couldn't believe she was hers, "She's beautiful Jethro" Jenny said running a finger down the side of the baby's chubby cheek.

"You've been saying that for two months now" Gibbs said placing a kiss on his wife's head.

After thirteen painful hours of labour Callie Carolyn Gibbs entered the world and all the threats and pain seemed to be forgotten as soon as the little baby girl had been placed in her mother's arm and stolen her parents hearts.

"Can I hold her?" Five year old Owen asked sitting on the sofa a space away from his mother. So far he had been great about having a little sister, he had wanted a brother but he'd thought a sister would be cool too and the minute he saw her he liked her and had taken the protective big brother roll.

"Sure come sit here and lean against me" Jenny said motioning for her son to come and sit next to her.

The little boy did as he was told and came and sat next to his mother, Jenny than carefully placed the little baby girl in her big brothers arms. "She's so small" the little boy said with a grin, his green eyes meeting his sister's baby blue.

"She won't be for long, she'll be stealing your toys and yelling at you before you know it" Gibbs said with a little chuckle.

Owen went wide eyed and gulped "What if I promise to be a good big brother will she still take my stuff?" the little boy asked.

"I doubt it buddy" Gibbs said smiling at his son.

Jenny looked down into Owens arms at the little Callie who was fast asleep against his brothers chest her mouth shaped in a cute 'o' the older redhead then saw Owen stifle a yawn "I think it's time for the both of you to go to bed" she commented taking the baby from her son's arms.

Owen nodded sleepily as his father walked over to him and carefully lifted the little boy up into his arms and then proceeded to carry him to his room and set him on his bed while Gibbs turned and opened the chest of draws looking for the right pair of pyjamas.

"I'm gunna be a really good big brother" Owen said sleepily into his pillow, just loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

Gibbs turned to his son with a pair of batman pyjamas in his hand and made his way over to his son "You already are, you've been great at helping your mum and that means you been helping to look after Callie" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Do you think she likes me?" Owen asked as his dad helped him put his PJ top on.

"I'm sure she loves you" Gibbs said giving the little boy a smile as the little boy got under his covers "Night buddy".

"Night dad" Owen mumbled before closing his eyes and snuggling into his pillow. After turning on the night light Gibbs quietly walked out of the room pushing the door too behind him.

He then went the room next door and leant against the door frame and watched as Jenny sat in the handmade rocking chair and rocked little Callie back and forth while whispering soothing words to her.

The phone ringing startled everyone, it had broken the silence and peacefulness of the house.

As Callie began to cry not liking the sudden noise, Jenny looked over her shoulder to Gibbs who nodded.

By the time Gibbs got to the phone the person was leaving a message, the voice made Gibbs freeze in his tracks. "Leroy it's me your Father, I know we haven't spoken in a while and you're probably still mad at me, but I'm your father and you're my son…I just want to talk to yah, call me back" and then the dial tone.

Slowly he heard Callie's cry's stop and then moments later Jenny emerge from the nursery, she then walked into the master bedroom where Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed starring at nothing in particular.

Jenny sighed and walked over to the bed and sat behind her husband, putting her arms on his shoulders and then placed a kiss to his cheek, "Callie more or less cried herself to sleep" she said with amusement in her voice but didn't get any reaction from her husband.

"Jethro you ok?" she asked squeezing his shoulder giving him support.

Gibbs then turned to face his wife "Yeah I'm fine, dad called he wants to talk to me" he explained.

"Then talk to him" Jenny said with a shrug of her shoulders and getting off of the bed.

"It's not that simple Jen, I haven't spoken to him since Shannon and Kelly's funeral, he brought a date can you believe that?" he asked his wife.

"How do you know she wasn't your dad's girlfriend, I mean of course he loved your mother but he had to move on" Jenny explained.

"Did your dad?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow at his wife as she wiped her make up off.

"My dad was a Colonel it's different" Jenny explained.

"How?" Gibbs asked "He was still a man" he continued.

"The difference is my dad is dead Jethro, he is never coming back, you're just pretending yours is, don't you think Jack would want to meet his grandchildren? Or get to be proud of his son and all he's become and that his son could pull a woman who looks like this?" Jenny asked motioning to herself trying to add the humour in. "We could go visit him, I'm sure Owen would love to meet Jack and Callie's getting to the stage where she's bonding with people" Jenny said sitting on the bed.

Gibbs thought for a moment "I'll think about it" he said pulling Jenny down for a kiss.

During the early hours of the morning Gibbs was woken by the sound of Callie's tries coming from the nursery. He rolled over to find that his wife wasn't in bed and then he noticed the time, it was the time Callie would usually need feeding, a couple weeks ago they had finally got Callie into a routine which meant Owen and Gibbs and Jenny got more sleep.

Sighing Gibbs got out of bed, dressed in his sleep trousers and old Marine Corp t-shirt and padded out of the bedroom and down the hall to check on Owen.

He pocked his round the door and smiled as he saw the little boy was asleep in his bed, seemed to have not been disturbed by the baby crying.

Closing the door Gibbs walked to the room next door and smiled as he saw Jenny placing Callie back in her crib, pulling the bear Gibbs had bought while Jenny in labour closer to the little girl, Gibbs knew that at two month's Callie would begin to recognise shape's objects and people's voices.

"Sweet dreams Callie" Jenny said pressing a kiss to the baby's head and pulling her blanket up around her.

Jenny then put on the night light and headed for the door where she noticed her husband standing watching her "Hey" she smiled to him taking his hand in hers as they walked back to their room.

Soon Jenny was back in bed asleep once again but Gibbs lay wide awake, he understood where his wife was coming from and he knew it was important to her that the kids would get to know they only other person in the world alive blood related to them that they knew of, the only other blood related member of their family.

He sighed before once again getting up, Gibbs couldn't sleep, thoughts just kept rolling around in his head and he couldn't stop his gut from churning, it kept telling him he needed to do something.

Gibbs walked down stairs and stopped by the phone in the hall, the message button was flashing, it was a reminder that he was being selfish; he was keeping his father from his grandchildren, keeping family apart.

Finally Gibbs gave in to what he knew deep down he should do and picked up the phone, he knew it was early or late depending on how you looked at it and that the whole of Stillwater including his father would be asleep but he had to do it while he had the courage.

Slowly he made his way through the lounge and into the kitchen turned on the light, cringing a little as the light hit his eyes making them burn, after letting them adjust to the light Gibbs pulled out a chair and sat down before dialling a familiar number.

"Hello" a sleepy, gruff voice sounded down the phone.

"Sorry to wake you dad" Gibbs said waiting his son's reply.

"Leroy, you got my call?" Jack asked from the other end, still in shock his son was even talking to him.

"Yeah, I got it" the younger Gibbs nodded to himself "I was wondering if I could come to still water, I have some people I would love for you to meet?" he asked nervously.

"When?" Jack replied with excitement in his voice.

A week later Jenny was still surprised that Gibbs was taking them to his home town, the place where he grew up, that she was going to meet her father-in-law. All of a sudden she didn't feel ready, what of Jackson Gibbs didn't like the woman his son married or god forbid Owen and Callie?

"Where we goin again?" Owen asked looking out of the window as the family pulled out of the drive way.

Owen was sitting up front next to Gibbs so that Jenny could sit with Callie and be there if something was wrong with her or she started crying.

"We are going to the place where I grew up called Stillwater" Gibbs explained keeping his eyes on the road "And while we're there you're going to meet my dad, so your grandpa" he explained further in an attempt to get Owen to ask less questions.

"Oh, what happened to your mum?" Owen asked looking at his father with the same familiar curious green eyes of his mother.

"She died when I was young buddy" Gibbs said giving his son a weak smile.

"Just like Mummy's mum and dad?" Owen asked.

"Just like them" Gibbs nodded, he never even realised that Jenny had told the five year old that her parents, his grandparents had died when she was young.

Gibbs glanced in to the rear view mirror and looked at his wife for a moment but she was leaning over cooing at the baby girl who was in her car seat with Fred the bear situated next to her, before looking back on the road.

Four hours later…

Callie was fast asleep in her car seat while Jenny was looking at her family of four, feeling so very lucky to have every single one of them.

While Gibbs was still driving, his gut kept churning as he knew they drew closer and closer to their destination.

"Are we there yet?" Owen asked for the fourth time in the last half hour.

"Not yet but any minute now buddy" Gibbs assured his son just like he had before only this time they were almost there.

Another five minutes passed and Owen sighed, they'd been in the car for what to him felt like a lifetime when all of a sudden there was an old wooden sign at the side of the road that read, 'Welcome to Stillwater, please drive carefully' "We're here" the boy said pressing his face against the glass of the window.

This also got Jenny's attention and she couldn't help but look out of the window to see the place where her husband grew up and it was just like she had expected a small quiet town.

They soon pass a school "Is that where you went to school?" Jenny asked

"Yup" Gibbs grunted thinking of all the unpleasant memories he had in that place then they turned a corner and passed the dress shop Shannon used to work in, he took in a deep breath before shaking the memory away.

Jenny noticed this but decided to ask him later, then finally they pulled up outside a little store.

"And this is your grandpa's shop" Gibbs said turning to Owen who broke out into a big grin and a spark of excitement passed in his eyes.

Jackson Gibbs was preparing to start pricing the tins of vegetables when a family care pulled up outside, he didn't really think much of it so just went back to work but then he heard the car door shut and curiosity got the better of him and he looked up out of the window.

He saw a pretty, leggy redhead wearing jeans and a long red coat, with her hair long with a natural curl tumbling down her back, get out of the car before opening the front passenger door and then a five year old boy, with dark brown hair, a million watt smile and fresh green eyes just like the woman's hop out making the young woman smile.

The older man smiled and began to wonder what they were doing here in this little town but that was until he saw another person come round the back of the car, it was a very familiar face although one he hadn't seen in almost eleven years. "Leroy" he muttered.

It was his son, his hair had gone gray with only flecks of brown left, his son looked older, wiser and a lot more like his mother but he still had the Gibbs blue eyes and he also looked a lot happier than the last time he'd seen him.

Jack's gaze shifted to what his son was holding, it just so happened to be a pink bundle, to which he placed a kiss to before handing it to the redhead who tipped the bundle up slightly to show that it was a little baby girl.

Slowly he watched as his son and the three others approached the door, Jack turned back to the pricing pretending not to have noticed the group that was until he heard the bell ring and foots shuffling into the room before it closing again making the bell ring again.

Jack got up slowly from his stool and moved around the corner of some shelves until he came face to face with his son and his family.

"Leroy" Jack said letting out a smile as his eyes wondered to look at the other three members.

"Dad" Gibbs said with the same smile before putting a hand on Owens shoulder "This is Owen, your grandson" he said with an almost proud smile.

Owen stepped forward "It's nice to meet you sir" he said with a smile.

Jack was in awe of the little boy, he was the spitting image of his father at his age "You know you remind me of your father when he was your age" the oldest Gibbs man said with a smile.

"I do cool" Owen said giving his dad a beaming smile.

"Dad this is my wife Jenny" Gibbs said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist.

"I must say you have great taste Leroy, she's defiantly a keeper" Jack said with a smile. Jenny and Gibbs wouldn't help but let out a laugh, "And ah who might this be?" he asked peering over at the bundle of pink.

Jenny was about to open her mouth but Owen stepped forward and did the talking for her "That's Callie, mum'n'dad got her from the hospital a couple of months ago" he explained.

Jack smiled down at the little boy, "Do you want to hold her?" Jenny asked gesturing for the older man to take the baby girl.

"May I" he said with a grin before carefully taking his granddaughter into his arms and everything felt right.

An hour of bonding later and Owen getting a lesson in how to price the products, Jack decided to take his family out for lunch at the local dinner also a place where Gibbs had spent time a teenager.

As Jack walked into the diner Lucy the skinny old woman who owned it alongside her husband Roy, turned and smiled, Jack often came in for lunch. "You can take your usual spot Jack" she said with a smile.

"Not today Lucy I've got company and plenty of it" He said with a smile as the Gibbs family walked in, "You remember my boy" he said with a smile.

"Well of course I do" Lucy said racing over to Gibbs "Leroy how have yah been" she said hugging him tight and kissing his cheek "Last time I saw you, you were leaving to be a marine" she said with a smile.

Jenny smiled at the reunion, it was good to see Gibbs at home again, her thoughts were interrupted by a tug on her sleeve, Jenny looked down and smiled at Owen "What is it baby?" she asked.

"Why'd that lady kiss daddy on the cheek, I thought you were the dah only one supposed to kiss him" he asked concerned.

The redhead had to bite back a laugh "She's an old friend of your dads, it's ok" she nodded ruffling his hair.

"And who might you be?" Lucy asked Jenny.

"I'm Jenny, Jethro's wife" she said with a smile.

Lucy let out a happy laugh "You two make a cute couple and by the looks of it cute kids too" she said seeing the little boy and the baby.

"Owen and Callie my grandchildren" Jack said proudly as they walked over to a booth in the corner.

Jack sat next to Owen on one side while Jenny and Gibbs sat opposite them with Callie on Gibbs's lap.

Later that evening at Jacks house, Callie had been fed and put to bed in Gibbs's old room while Owen took the spare room next door.

Gibbs sat in the kitchen talking to his dad while Jenny was looking around her husband's bedroom.

"How long you been together?" Jack asked his son from across the table.

"Seven years" Gibbs stated "Married five".

"You get married cos of Owen?" Jack asked noting the boys age was the same as the years of marriage.

"Nah" Gibbs shook his head "Found out after I proposed" he said only really remembering fainting.

"Thanks for doing this son" Jack said with a smile.

"We should have done it a long time ago, Jenny was right, you need to be there for the kids, we want you there, you're the only grandparent their got to have" Gibbs said with a sigh, he did hate it when Jenny was right sometimes but in this case he didn't.

"From what I can tell Owen is a great kid, he's bright, funny, I real character and reminds me a lot of you" he said with a smile "And little Callie is just adorable and if she grows up looking like her mother I'll give you the Winchester to fend the boys away" Jack said with a chuckle and Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"I better head up, night dad" he said giving him a nod before getting up and walking up stairs to his old room.

Jenny was looking at all the pictures that were in the room, all the medals and newspaper articles, all to do with Gibbs, she was so caught up in thought she didn't hear her husband coming until he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What you looking?" he asked in a husky voice.

"I didn't know you were the star quarterback on the football team" she said with a grin as her hands travelled down to meet his.

Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders "I've been trying to teach Owen how to play football" said placing a kiss to his wife's neck "I imagine you were head cheerleader" he teased her after a moment.

"Actually Jethro I was a dork" Jenny said with a smile as she turned to face her husband.

"A really cute one I bet" he said with a smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Jenny said with a smile before kissing him.

The weekend passed to quickly for all of them and before they knew it, it was time to leave.

"By Grandpa, promise you'll come for Christmas?" Owen said giving his grandfather a hug.

"You bet yah sport" he said ruffling the boys hair "In the meantime, look after you sister"

"I will" Owen said with a very serious expression before getting into the car.

"It's been lovely Jack" Jenny said giving her father-in-law and hug and a kiss on the cheek "You ever need anything you call us ok, I'm a very powerful woman you know" she said with a smile before turning on her heels and getting in the car.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Really" Gibbs said shaking his head "But Jenny's right, call whenever, come whenever" Gibbs assured his father, "And thanks, this really meant a lot to them and me" he said.

"You've got something good here Leroy don't mess it up" Jack said hugging his son before letting him get in the car and then watching his family drive off. His family! Those two words brought a smile Jackson Gibbs's face.

Although it had only been a short trip to Stillwater, everyone one of them even little baby Callie was sure it wouldn't be the last.

The end…

**This took me a while to write so I hope you guys like. Please leave a review.**

**Any other Callie and Owen series one-shot you might like, also could have the third gibblet in it.**


End file.
